


Mornin' Lovin'

by percyinpanties



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyinpanties/pseuds/percyinpanties
Summary: This slow kind of back and forth in the early hours of the morning might just be Will's favourite past-time





	Mornin' Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> unedited and unbetaed because im a lazy fuck and this was just a quick little thing.

Will rocks his hips slowly, languid and fluid. His back is pressed against Percy’s chest, his head resting against the other’s shoulder. They have been going like this for what feels like forever now, and the first light of the morning has started filtering in through the curtains.

Percy presses a line of small kisses along the column of Will’s neck. His calloused palms run over Will’s chest, his thighs, holds his hips to help them in their lazy movement.

 

“You’re beautiful like this.” Percy whispers quietly and he nips at Will’s skin. He hasn’t left any hickeys, no love bites or marks where anyone would see them, but Will can tell he wants to.

 

Percy’s hands roam higher again, a moan reverberates low in his chest. His thumb traces over one of the long scars on Will’s chest, then moves just a little higher to flick over Will’s nipple.

A shiver goes through him and he presses down on Percy even harder than before.

 

Their blankets are discarded on the side of the bed, tossed off sometime in the early hours of the morning when they lost themselves in each other again. The slow push and pull of their lovemaking is driving Will crazy, but in the best of ways. His eyes have fluttered closed long ago, but they open now that he feels the sun on his skin.

 

“We’re gonna miss breakfast.” He whispers quietly and hears as much as he feels Percy hum in agreement.

 

He thrusts his hips up, only one, making Will gasp and shiver and yearn for more. So far, Percy has let him set the pace, go as slow as he wanted, and while he knows Percy is happy to let it continue like this for the rest of the morning, Will is beginning to crave more than this slow lovemaking.

 

“Again.” He says quietly, and Percy complies without a word. He is still gentle about it, doesn’t shift their position as he begins to meet Will’s hips with a steady pace of his own.

 

A low moan escapes Will’s lips, and soon his lips part with more wanton sounds. He feels Percy grin against his neck, clearly pleased that he can make Will come apart so easily. As Will starts to meet Percy’s movements, Percy’s hand finds its way between Will’s legs.

Two fingers part his lips, tease for a moment before they find Will’s clit and settle there with gentle pressure and tantalising circles that push Will slowly but surely closer to the edge.

 

Will pushes into the touch, silently asking for more, then has to bite his lip to keep in a needy moan. This is nowhere near their first time, and Percy has learned to push Will’s buttons over the many months they’ve been together now.

 

Will feels a familiar tug in his gut and he reaches down to cover Percy’s hand with his own, making sure he won’t be a tease and pull away at the last moment. He rocks his hips less rhythmically as the pleasure builds, then he gasps and bucks when it crests, suddenly breathless and overwhelmed.

 

He rides it out, tightening around Percy and chasing after the feeling with Percy’s hand pressed tight between his legs. Will isn’t a quiet one, never has been, but he knows Percy loves hearing Will moan his name. Most of the time, Will’s orgasm is enough to push Percy over the edge as well, and it is no different now.

He groans, face buried against the crook of Will’s neck, and a few sporadic thrusts later he stills, panting just as hard as Will.

 

It always takes them a little while to come down from this high, especially Will who is always reluctant to move even as he grows overly sensitive and feels Percy soften inside him. It’s Percy who moves first this time, pulling away just enough that his cock comes free and he can take and tie off the condom.

 

It’s thrown on the floor somewhere beside the bed for now, they can clean off later. Will turns over gingerly, moving is always a little difficult for the first few minutes after, and they cuddle close again, falling back into the sheets for a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you think down below. i live for feedback and comments. ♥


End file.
